A life in beach for Steven
by jon142
Summary: In this Steven is 20 and is as tall as garnet this is a harem story between Steven and the gems including peridot, lapis, and jasper and jasper is not a bad guy she is a part of the crystal gems
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 a day with amethyst

 **Authors note: This is my first so please be merciful in your opinion of it. This is harem between the gems and Steven including peridot, lapis, and jasper not as villains. Also Steven is around 20 in this and is about the same size as garnet.**

 **Now to start the story**

It was a warm and beautiful day in beach city. Steven was just waking up and found a weight on his left arm and when he inspected further he found amethyst lying next to him. She looked so peaceful to him and found it hard to look away from her then he found himself thinking "wow she looks so sexy". After that you could see very clear blush on his face while still staring until her eyes fluttered open and meet his gaze after a few seconds of staring she spoke up "um Steven you ok". Her words caused him to come out of his trance but not before he said "yeah you just look so sexy". After he said that they were both blushing uncontrollably.

After she heard that she sprung up out of the bed and looked at him with a confused expression apparent on her face she then looked him in the eyes and said "w-what did you just say about me". He then sat up looked at her the blush still apparent on his face looked toward her and said "I said you looked sexy and I know it's wrong cause but all of girls mean so much to me and I just started to feel this way toward you guys and I just can't hold it in anymore". He then put on her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb they then they moved toward each other and shared a passionate kiss. During the kiss Steven started to take off amethyst's close first taking off her shirt only breaking apart to get the shirt off and cause Steven still needed air unlike his purple partner and started laying her down on his bed hovering over her.

After the shirt was off he unhooked her bra and looked at the beautiful site in front of him. Seconds after her bra was off he started going to town on her by sucking on one will pinching the other until he got an idea and moved his hand down her body then slipped his hand into her pants then started playing with her most privet part. During all this was happening amethyst couldn't hold in her moans which were like music to Steven's ears after a while her breaths became more erratic her moans louder until she finally yelled "I'm coming". Then soon came in his mouth because before she came he started liking her so she would come in his mouth which oddly tasted sour but sweet he told her it was his turn to feel good so they moved so he was on his back and she was in between his legs she then pulled down his pants to revile his 8 inch dick.

After the revile of his big friend she shape shifted her tongue so it went all the way around his dick and moved it up and down and kept doing that for little. Then finally put in her mouth down to the base then all the way to the tip then back down and continued this for a while until she felt him start twitching inside her mouth finally letting lose all his sweet and sour liquid down her throat after he was done she took him out of her mouth swallowed what was in her mouth. then started laying down next to Steven and pulled the blanket up and fell asleep in Stevens arms.

Unknown to the two new lovers one gem was watching the whole thing going unseen by the two while also touching herself to the seen she had just witnessed.

 **[To be continued]**

 **Please comment I would love your impute and some ideas for the next chapter and sorry for the short chapter it will be longer next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 a first time for everything**

It had been two days since the Steven and amethyst incident and ever since then the two have been inseparable. For example when in battle with a corrupted gem they always work together to defeat it. When they go to bed they both sleep in Steven's bed and walk on the beach together the other gems have noticed this and they are not happy. The only thing is they haven't done the dirty since the first time did it. It's not that they don't want to it's just that they think they should take it slow from now on or at least till they figure out how to make the other gems admit their feelings for Steven. Because both of them have herd the other gem talking even garnet about their feelings for him and they want them to be happy to. First they decided to go for lapis because she had been very distant from them for some reason.

First Steven confronted her in her room (after jasper joined them they just add more rooms to the temple) after she let him in they sat dawn on a chair made of water which all the other stuff in her room was made from. He didn't waste any time and asked her "why have you been so distant from me and amethyst". After a minute or two he got impatient and said "lapis please I want to fix this I want us to be closes like we used to". The seconded after he said that she snapped and yelled "well maybe I don't want it to be like it was I wanted to be closer with you". Before he could say anything she kissed him at first he was surprised him but he soon started to kiss back. After a while they pulled away for air and when they did she asked "what about amethyst I saw you together with her that night". He answered by saying "y-you saw that, and amethyst is totally fine with me being together with you and the other gems she wants us all to be happy". So with a smile on her face she jumped at him and he carried her bridle stile out of her room to his bed. Once he got to the bed he gently placed her down and got on top and kissed her then started kissing her neck and pinching her nipple throw her dress earning him soft moans from hi lover.

They soon broke apart so they could after the finished undressing Steven started to go to town on her pussy lips and clint by licking her pussy lips and slowly rubbing her clint with his thumb making her moan louder. Soon she started to speak in between moans "Steven..ugh.. Please…ahh…put it…oh…in me". With that said he soon stopped and looked at her with a serious expression asked "this is big it's your first time and mine to are you sure you want It with me". After he stopped talking she nodded so he lifted himself so he was positioned his 8 in member at her entrance and slowly pushed in till he meet the barrier he was waiting. He then looked at her for her ok she nodded and he broke throw with one hard push and waited for her to adjust then with her ok again he moved slowly in and out. Soon his slow trusts became steadily faster until he was going top speed with lapis screaming from the number of times she has come but Steven still hadn't come but it was building up so he said "I'm going to cum". So was lapis so she said "me to let's come together" Steven just nodded and soon came in her which sent lapis over the edge and came all over his dick after some time he pulled out and relaxed next to lapis who was already asleep from over exertion so he pulled the blanket up over them and snuggled up next her and kissing her check and soon falling asleep with arms raped around his new lover and soon drifting off to sleep

 **(to be continued)**


End file.
